


One Last Night Together

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks are the most prominent and influential werewolf pack in Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Vampires (and Werewolves)_. It was too wonderful an idea to pass up. No beta

"Why must _you_ go, Ned?" Catelyn Stark asked her husband, watching as he packed his things.

Eddard didn't look up. "If the rumors about what the Lannisters are trying to do are true, the Stark name is the only one that can make people stop and _think_."

"But why _you_?" She covered his hand with hers, making him pause in his packing.

He looked up at her now, his expression resigned. "Because I'm head of the Stark Pack. Rob is old enough to keep the Pack under control while I'm gone."

"I'm going with you." She grabbed her own bag and started packing.

She could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Cat--"

"Don't try to talk me out of it," she retorted, stuffing clothes into her bag. "You're my mate. You're going to need me with you."

Eddard sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'd planned on taking Jon with me."

"Leave him here to help Rob. He has a cooler head." What she didn't say, but both of them knew, was that she didn't much care for the orphan boy Eddard had turned to save him from freezing to death all those years ago.

He watched in silence as she packed. When she finally looked at him, he had a wry smile on his face. "I'm not going to talk you out of it, am I?"

"No, you're not." Catelyn smiled and stepped close to kiss him softly. "I love you, Ned."

Eddard kissed her back, his smile warm and fond now. "I love you, too, Cat."

* * *  


Under that night's full moon, the Stark Pack ran together one last time before their Alphas went to King's Landing to fight the Lannisters for the right of werewolves to remain equal in the eyes of the law. 


End file.
